


Runaways

by toastniall



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastniall/pseuds/toastniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My best friend is the man who in wishing me well wishes it for my sake."<br/>(Aristotle)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaways

Betina eyed the digital clock on her bedside table. 2:37 am. _Perfect_ , she thought to herself as she shoved another heap of clothes into her duffle bag. Betina was just on schedule, and if she continued like this, she could be at least a state away by sun up. She shoved a few extra things into her bag (a snickers bar, an pair of shoes, a tooth brush, and $27), and zipped it up. Betina flung the duffle bag over her shoulder and took a deep breath. It was time. She opened the window just above her dresser, and carefully climbed out onto the window sill. Betina's bedroom was on the second floor of her family home. In fact, she picked the room she wanted when they first bought the house. Now, as she stared down the 12 foot drop, Betina was cursing her choice to pick out the spacious second floor bedroom. But then again, how could she have ever known that she'd be sneaking out and running away in the middle of the night? Betina gulped. She said a quick prayer, and jumped. She felt like she was flying for a few seconds as her body fell through the crisp night air. The funny thing was, Betina actually felt blissful for a short moment... And then she hit the ground. She landed on her hands and knees, and instantly winced in pain. "Fuck!" she cursed to herself as a shooting pain radiated up her left arm. She instinctively grabbed onto her wrist, but that just made it worse. Betina tried to ignore the pain as she stood up, but the flashes of agony were quite persistent despite her efforts. For all Betina knew, her wrist could be badly broken, but she didn't care. She just had to keep moving. She walked for hours, until her feet were aching and her wrist was throbbing. She felt as though she'd never make it. Betina wiped a bead of sweat from her brow as the sunrise stretched over the sky. She didn't care that her feet were aching. She didn't care that her stomach was empty. She didn't care that she was practically dripping in sweat. Betina ran. She ran as fast as you can run with a heavy duffle bag and a broken wrist. She ran as fast as her feet would carry her, and kept charging through the autumn air. She could feel the morning mist on her skin as she ran, and finally, she felt free. For once in her life, Betina felt free as a bird. It was a refreshing feeling, and it cleared her head of the anxieties that had been burdening her for years on end. She ran and ran and  _ran_ , until she finally reached her destination. The train station. Betina heaved a sigh of relief as she felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She ran through the doors of the station and grabbed a wad of cash from the pocket of her duffle bag. "One ticket to grand central terminal," she choked out breathlessly to the lady in the ticket booth. "Alright young lady," said the middle aged woman as she picked through the stack of bills. She handed Betina her change along with a small yellow ticket. "Have a safe trip. Thank you for choosing metro," she said in an automated tone. Betina nodded, and walked on to the train platform. There she sat on a bench, and waited. And waited, And waited, Until finally, her train came rolling into the station. Betina gathered her things, and hopped on as soon as the doors opened to passengers. She spotted a spacious window seat, and sat down, completely out of breath. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she began praying that the train would leave faster.  _Hurry hurry hurry_  she thought to herself as she began tapping her foot out of anxiousness. "Got something on your mind?" said a girlish voice. Betina looked up. How could she not have noticed the girl sitting across from her when she first sat down? "Hi," said the girl, extending her hand. Betina took it and put on a lopsided smile. "Nice to meet you," the girl said. "My names Autumn."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
